User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013-September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014-December 2014 Talk Page Start Phoebe I'm off for a couple hours, but when I get back I'll have dinner ready. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:36, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry...life got in the way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Re. Shouldn't be a problem for me :) I look forward to it! A request Could you add my character, Mortimer Crow, to the list of First Years? That would be gladly appreaciated, thanks. FromTheEast (talk) 11:16, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Baby Shower There's a baby shower for Hope Finch at her apartment and Renée Delacroix is invited (and also Hope Finch, but I didn't think she needed a specific invitation). Feel free to post there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Melinda's Birthday I'm pretty sure Melinda Bagman will turn 10 at the end of this summer (August, so just before Hogwarts restarts), so I'll leave updating her age until then. If I'm off about the age, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) MBTI and the Quad Battlements Thank you :D Also, that would say I'm a Gryffinpuff? Ugh. I always identify more with me Te function than I do with me Fi function. "Creating peace and harmony" sounds like crap! But I'm used to being an outlier, so, oh well :P I still like to think I lean towards the idealistic Ravenclaw. 21:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) New Character?! So, will you be making a new student character so that we have all the years still covered? *7th - Jaina/Jaeslya *6th - Seth *5th - Thomas *4th - Elle *3rd - Faith *2nd - Gwen Looks like it's your turn... :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:11, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :I know you're trying to tell me something, but I can't hear you over you screaming "TECHNICALITY"! :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:17, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ...that's the best thing about being the dictator...you get to create and enforce the rules, but don't have to follow them yourself! ...besides, that rule is really more a guideline anyway. I purposefully wrote it so that it's just a suggested max, but if you're capable of having more (and you clearly are) then it's allowed. DAW:CHP#Character Limit. See...I think of everything, and always leave myself a loophole. :P.S. I'm not very good at following rules. My personality says so, my House of choice says so, and my wife says so... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:25, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Also, I just remembered that Aubree and Elle have a younger brother that could be starting Hogwarts this year if you're interested ( I think we'd have to de-age him a year, but I'm sure we could work that). ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Not False, Just Twisted. Wow...I feel throughly and completely stalked...congrats! My E is pretty mild...more geared towards hanging out with individuals than groups. I do enjoys hanging out with one or two friends though. When I was talking about my personality, I more meant my aliignment (a term with which you may not be familliar). My alignment is Neutral Good, which means I want to do good, but understand rules aren't always the best way to do it and will do what I think is right, even if it means breaking or suspending the rules. Also, while I am a definate Slytherin, I'm more a Slythendor, and honestly Gryffindors ignore the rules just as much as the Slytherins, though usually with them it's to help others while for Slytherins it's to help themselves. I'm excited about Melinda because she's very unlike me in that she wants to follow the rules...and while I think I can do it (especially if she learns to effectively work within the rules to get what she wants, potentially using the rules against others) it'll be a challenge because it goes against my natural thinking. All this to say I was mostly teasing you about creating a new character, never really thought you would consider it (since I know you already have a bunch, and you RP them all well and often), and would have been surprised had you actually done it. I know I don't need anymore right now, and I'm a couple down from you. Hopefully you didn't feel too manipulated or pressed, because that wasn't the intention. Rather it was more poking fun in your general direction about how many characters you already have. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Faith I'm still planning on having her come back. If nothing else she's practical and knows she needs this last year. She sees this as a slip, an accident, and she feels (probably incorrectly) that she can control it. In fact I'm not sure she would ever admit she couldn't handle it...that's just how she is. She HAS to feel she's in control. Realizing she's not might break something in her. So...I have every intention of her being back at Hogwarts this year, but I just thought I'd post somthing with her to show her slips are getting more frequent, and more powerful. Also, if you hadn't noticed, since her and Faith last conversation ended badly (in the dorms) Jaina's been purposefully avoiding Faith. She doesn't want to hurt her, so she's intentionally staying as far away as she can. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:47, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RP? So...what's Seth up to over the Summer? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:15, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Aydan I love the new Aydan!! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 20:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw when you put in the Sorting Forum a coupe nights ago and it made me smile. If you want to RP your new character, just let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:50, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: (née) Thank you for telling me! One of the big issues with how outdated it is is that I don't know who in it or not. -R.A.B. 03:29, January 9, 2015 (UTC) uuUUUUGHH Sorry. It's been a stressful day. Could you delete Template:Iuvenis for me with your fantastic admin powers because people on chat keep IGNORING ME WHEN I ASK and help me figure out a new niche for Miriam? There's already a good 4 'pranksters' in the new year and that just won't work. *uUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH* 01:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Funny Thought How funny would it be if Jaina and Conner were head boy and girl. :P Awkward much? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Princess!! I have off from school today due to icy conditions, so I'm going to start making Princess today! If you could just remind me of her full name and anything that you definitely want me to include, I'll get started! She'll be a first-year this year. (I sent an owl to Red too) Also, I'm sorry to see I missed the birth of Hope's little girl :( I'll be active again soon, I promise! Echostar 13:41, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:League Of Asian Characters What do you know about this? Alex Jiskran 13:48, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Evie So I was stalkings owls. I'm pretty sure Evie is 22, because she's just under a year younger than Elara, who I'm pretty sure is 23. Also, she was 17 when Marley was born, and he's 5 now, and 17 + 5 = 22. -R.A.B. 14:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Collectives I struggle to equate a year grouping with a geographical one. I suppose, if everyone else is OK with it, then there's no problem. Alex Jiskran 15:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC) First of all Jade's not gonna be very happy Renee used stupefy on her daughter. Second of all, you and Rab got a plan or is this go-with-the-flow thing? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 04:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Val So...I assume the character hasn't been created (character page) or sorted or anything like that? I know she was gone 2 years, but I can't seem to find anything else about her...her age, etc, etc and I think her dad's page was deleted as well. Anyway, just wondering if there was more infor somewhere, or if you guys were making this up as you went along. One good thing to know would be how old she is...and how old when she was kidnapped. I know it's not your character, and I can ask Rabbitty or Lissy...but I thought since you were involved you might know more. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:55, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough. Good to know that since she's really been capable of thinking and remembering she hasn't been seen...so her head could be full of anything. Also good to know her current age. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RP? :D I don't know how busy your day/RPs are looking today, but we could always do Ash Coryn and Abigail Cassidy or the Dane kids if you needed another RP. If you're busy today or have things going, that's fine too. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :Shall we break the rules and RP at Hogwarts (since they're both teachers), or do it elsewhere? If at Hogwarts, I think Ash would love to start working on the Greenhouses and Gardens, setting up his office, etc, etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:25, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Was it everything you hoped it would be? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :If you need help, just let me know OOC or IC (Ash) and I'll help where I can. Ash has some useful connections at the Ministry too that might make things smoother if needed. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Causes and effects Draco feels he was summoned and then ignored, and he's constantly second guessing himself, trying to make sure that none of his decisions are, at least primarily, driven by politics. As you concisely expressed it - stress. There was nothing from me - except a small amount of venting over the fact that in the short RP I have been edit conflicted five times. :P Alex Jiskran 00:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) RP? Well, I was thinking about it this morning, and he's they type of guy who likes to help people. Also on the wiki I feel like some of the shops and such have gotten unorginized, been forgotten about, etc, etc, and I thought I could help OOC get things a bit more orginized. It'll make for interesting RPs for Ash and the shop owners...and IC it'll help cement the "rich playboy buisnessman" reputation I'm trying to create for him. Overall, I don't really see a downside. Anyway, where would you like to RP? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, and I'm not trying to take over...I'm asking politely if the buisness are owner, and I definately don't want to force it IC or OOC. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:11, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Teaching I'm working on outlining my herbology class, and trying not to step on any toes. According to the Herbology section on the Harry Potter wiki, students learn some charms spells. Specifically: *Severing Charm - 3rd Charm *Lumos Solem - 2nd Charm *Herbivicus - 4th charm Will it be an issue or overlap if I teach those? I don't think you teach any of those...but if I'm wrong or you wanted ot teach any of thenm, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Also, do you teach the Scourgify (cleaning Charm) in charms? It's a second year spell, and if you don't teach it I will. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Pages Welllll, there's are page for Cairo - you're a third of the way there :P Melinda and Oscar Flourish and Blotts/Archive 8, and then on Flourish and Blotts, where it's your post. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat crashed- come back!~ Echostar 06:25, January 19, 2015 (UTC) YAY! Congrats on Abigail Cassidy getting Deputy Head! When you get the chance, add a message from her on the Template:Deputy Message for the Front Page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Bagman Home/Girl's Room. I think it's your post there, since Melinda will be a while...like lunchtime unless someone comes and gets her from the lake. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Age Line So...poor Melinda will be permentally confined to the house? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Well...once the rest of the lot go to school, we'll give your age line a test. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) No...but Melinda's hoping that Chairty will set it for her age...and since she has a birthday a couple days before the Hogwarts term starts, she hoping Charity won't take that into account, or redo it right away. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Besides...Melinda with a Beard! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:49, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Crazy. Stupid. Love. CK THIS IS ONE OF THE GREATEST CHICK FLICKS EVER! It's crazy. It's actually really stupid. I loved it! My gosh the huge fight scene when everything gets out in the open and all the men go crazy and all Carl wanted to do was make things right with his wife. "It's just a divorce! It could've been cancer!" Ck what have you done to me it is absolutely amazing and I want to watch it again. But I'm going to control myself and maybe watch Eat Pray Love instead like SoA suggested. Did you finish your re-watch? :D Thanks for the suggestion, I love love loved it! Echostar 23:21, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Good morning! Good Morning CK! Are we going to do a birthday for Mark today? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) For those who need to know Can you tell anyone relevant that Madeye's computer has crashed and burned, and will probably be out of commission for at least a week? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 15:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Age Line Funny thought....what age DID Charity set on the age line? Would any of the others accidentally run into it not knowing it was there? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Well...just the idea is keeping Melinda contained. :P ...but I just thought of the humorous situation where Thomas or Faith or Mark tries to go through without realizing... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I realize that wouldn't be her intent...but I AM saying she might do it right after they go to school and by Christmas have forgotten since it's been there so long from her perspective. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Melinda's Bday As a heads up, I should be on for a bit tomorrow morning, but we have friends coming over about noon for most of the evening. Sundays get busy for me, so that'll be hit or miss. Worst case, we have to try to fit it in Monday with all the craziness...but we should be able to get most of it done before then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:52, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Classes Is Seth not taking Herbology? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, thanks for being bored in my class and not listening...I HOPE others follow yoru example. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:31, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I know that last point SEEMED to be dripping with sarcasm...but it actually wasn't. I'm serious...I have plans for when everyone shows up and won't listen and is bored. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:35, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Benjamin/Mary I'm trying to figure out what to say with Mary... but she doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to talk.... AH! Echostar 20:21, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Opening Hogwarts Perfectly ok! Thanks for doing all of that! The sorting is great! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thomas I was actually reading through the Defense Class when you just posted. Thomas really isn't haveing a good start to this year is he? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:47, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thomas isn't going to go find someone in Gryffindor to complain to? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:51, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I menat to complain about Elle. :P ...but if nobody's around, the nobody's around ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Why aren't you in chat? XD I need to talk to you about all these RPs because ohmigosh I'm so excited and so much stuff is happening and asdfghhjk! Emma tigerlily 16:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Archiving Too slow...besides, I've already posted everywhere and am just waiting for others. I know you probably have other things you wanted to look at and such...so I did it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine...and I saw you put what you wanted back. I was just trying to help. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Feisty Given all the RPing you've been doing this morning (and lately) I feel like Ck's feeling feisty and aggressive. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Uh-huh...sure. Your characters made you do it. I don't feel like that one will hold up. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah...but this is OOC goading...or is Charity going to hex Oscar because of this conversation? If so, that would be amazing. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Bday! Thanks for posting somthing...I would have completely missed it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) What you suggested in PM Looks great. :P Sorry, left Chat open accidentally. Alex Jiskran 21:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I hate picking models. Okay, so Soey found a gif of Andrew Garfield in Spiderman and pointed out how he looked like Oscar and now I see it everywhere! though I think he's taken. goddamn colin. Charms Adelina: "What about meeeee?" Echostar 18:10, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Letter to Faith Bagman. Aye. Alright. Just let me know if anything comes up. :P Familiars I don't know that Familiars exist in Harry Potter Canon. I don't think they're mentioned at all that I can remember... I would assume they DO exist in the world, but are something very rare and so Harry Potter and crew never encountered or learned anything about them. for examples we have on the wiki I would look at Professor Norman and some of her companions...where they're more than just pets (smarter, have more abilities or oddities, have a real personality, and can communicate with the one they're bonded with). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know...I guess I do remember someone saying that...but I don't remember if they knew that or were just guessing. ...but he'd be another good example of the traits I put above that they might have. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:38, February 2, 2015 (UTC) GM I can GM it....but do you have a quick link back to that RP and such? I can't remember where it took place, so I'm not sure where to find it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:22, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Calendar Sure...though it'll take a bit of time to go through and work out all the dates. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Rps Two things... #1 With the Mary/Benjamin rp all I want to do is scream "LILY AND ASHLEY WERE IN THE FREAKING ORDER AS 7TH YEARS AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM! THEIR SH*T IS COMPLICATED!" But Mary doesn't even know they were in the order, let alone half of Lily's soul residing in Ashley, so I can't :P #2 Would you like to start a Thomas/Patricia rp? :) Echostar 16:21, February 4, 2015 (UTC) It's ok Boys forget things a lot. She's thinking he'll ask...or will have completey forgotten and she'll have to subtly remind him...maybe by telling him she's going dress shopping. :P In other news, I figure Faith can be revived easily once she's in the Hospital Wing with a spell...though she'll probably have a headache. Jaina'll be out a couple days while her mind heals...though the Healers will be able to tell she's doing ok. Both Jaina and Faith will show signs of being mentally attacked, which aren't difficult for a Healer to find. I also think I'll make Jaina mute for a while while her mind heals....maybe the rest of this week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :She can communicate...writing...even doing what Oscar does. ...but it seems a good way to show that it was serious and dangerous...her mind works fine...it just can't communicate with her mouth until it fully heals and restores the connection. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually...he wasn't going to invite her. He feels like as a teacher, he's supposed to be a Chaparone, and having a date would make that difficult. Also, he feels it would be unprofessional to have a date at a student's event and would make the students uncomfortable. Instead of explaning, he's assuming she doesn't know, and so he isn't planning on telling her or asking. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:09, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hufflepuff Team Sorted out and finished the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team like you asked, had to make Kimi a beater but it works okay :D I was wondering if you could update the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain page though to say that Kimi is Captain? I don't know if it's one of those pages that only admins that edit, because I don't seem to be able to *shrug* :D Emma tigerlily 20:42, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : Bond fixed the second part for me so you don't have to do that :D Emma tigerlily 20:51, February 4, 2015 (UTC) It (was) coming... Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker History Trip I think Jaina would at least have shown up for the Histroy trip meeting (she's really enjoyed Histroy class), but she's unconscious so... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:30, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Good Luck! I wish good luck with everything you're doing today! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Lockdown :P So, guess whose high school is on lockdown? Apparently it's not a drill, but we have no clue what's going on... nothing on the news, no updates from the principal. My teacher is letting us use our phones quietly since we're not supposed to talk. So, pray that it's nothing that will affect us, or that it's a false alarm. If you're around, want to rp? I wasn't sure if you wanted to leave the Benjamin/Mary rp as it is or not. Echostar 18:51, February 5, 2015 (UTC) The Dance & Henry Hey Ck! I was just going to ask if you'd need Henry Lamourex before or during the dance that's being held? I thought maybe he'd sorta help set it up and everything, and then watch the entrance to keep eye on students so no one is gettig in who shouldn't be? Something like that. I could make time to participate, if you'd maybe need him or something :) . Let me know. ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 18:52, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I've seen some things I never thought I would today... You must be in an excellent mood...I'm assuming the interview went well? Faith opening up to Oscar? Charity letting Melinda go into the forbidden area? ...is Thomas going to make up with Kimi too today? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:14, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Phew Lockdown is over! Apparently the police were trying to arrest a woman for prostitution a couple blocks away when a couple men started shooting. All three people were apprehended and taken into custody, but even though my school wasn't targeted, they wanted to keep us on lockdown with all this live fire. I'm glad we're all safe- people were coming up with all kinds of awful theories, from a student shooter to an attack by ISIS :P (I'm not going to send an owl to you as well, Bond, because I //know// you're stalking) Echostar 22:10, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ...or so you think... Why do you think she actually wondered about all the owls from work? Normal kids wouldn't even notice the number of letters...and Melinda wouldn't have either except she was reading them, so she knew they weren't ALL from work. That being said, she hasn't read every one...only those she's noticed come, or she's been able to get to before Charity hides them wherever she does (Melinda hasn't found her stash yet). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:18, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Mullins. . .? So I managed to read the messages he left me on my old account and I feel really bad that I never got back to him, it stinks that I got here just a few days to late and I wish there was some way to contact him. You don't happen to have anyway to contact him? If not it's alright, I just want to let him know that I'm back. . . Everyone is weird, some just try to act normal 05:33, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Benry & Firsties St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries/Fifth Floor :D Also, Aydan and Adelina rp? Echostar 18:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE 1. Yep, sounds good to me :) I can do that. 2. My wifi's slow, I'm in two RPs and I'm busy with coding too >.< I feel awful for saying no again, but we can continue tomorrow? :) 01:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bday Jaeslya's birthday was this weekend, in case that works into Seth's plans. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Auror Files Obvioulsy hasn't been updated recently, but Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Dark Wizard Files in case you were interested. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:13, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch I'll get on it. There is a seeker application, but not from sync... 12:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Mansions Thanks. I may not be able to see some of them while I'm at work, but I can at least start working on the pages and add the pics later. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :I actually could see all of them. I really liked both the first mansion and greenhouse...but I had a different sort of place in mind so I'll probably just be using the greenhouse. I DO appriciate your hard work, and will be using some of the other pics for something else. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) That's why I didn't use your mansion Pics...Those are actually pictures of a local castle to where I live, and I thought they'd be perfect for Ash. Also...did you want to start that RP now or later? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :I might be come and go...but I should be mostly here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:35, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Ferlen *Echostar is anxiously and excitedly waiting for Renee to get to Ferlen's office :P. Echostar 16:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Wow Echostar (who's stalking this) calm down. She'll get to it when she gets to it! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:02, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Assuming I'm assuming you and Bond are very focused on a couple specific rps right now :P Echostar 17:33, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Recent Fanfic Hi, just wanted to say that I just finished reading the fanfic you just told us about and I really really loved it. You write so beautifully and it was just amazing and interesting and *clap clap clap* basically :D *hugs* (You weren't on chat when I finished it, but I knew I'd forget to tell you tomorrow and just wanted you to know that I loved it) Emma tigerlily 18:34, February 11, 2015 (UTC) YAY! Congrats! ...on the job that is. No cavities = meh. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I was freaking out so much on chat that I forgot to say CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! :D Echostar 21:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Baby! I am now the proud of aunt of Daniel Louis, born 12:16pm, 4 pounds 11 ounces!!!!! It was a tough delivery, but everything is fine; he's just really tiny! What happened was 1/3 of the placenta stopped functioning, so the baby had to be born. Thank you (and Bond :) ) for your help and your prayers! :D Echostar 11:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RP Idea Charity and Joseph? :) Echostar 19:00, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ferlen Apparently you misssed Ferlen Saying "I'll be in my office if you need me." ...so he won't be coming. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Quote So I was stalking the Allen siblings RP and Thomas was mentioned and I loved the quote so this kinda happened. I thought it might amuse you :P 21:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) OWL I left messages for Faith Bagman and Thomas Bagman on their pages, in case you missed those. They don't have to respond...I just wanted to make sure you noticed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Chat Come back!!! Echostar 04:16, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Birthday I realized that Mary's birthday was on November 2. Did you want to do any kind of rp for that? Echostar 17:39, February 13, 2015 (UTC) RP Renee can join in the traing Room if you'd like or were so inclined. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:54, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Replied I've replied to our RP in the Slytherin Common Room. c: In case you missed it Becky jinxed Thomas (Jelly Legs - reduced effect). It's in the general RP section of the Yule Ball. Alex Jiskran 00:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Re I replied to our RP. c: I forgot to message you earlier about this so... sorry! ^_^'' 09:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Jaina If you wanted to bring Charity in to talk to Jaina at St. Mungos you can, but you don't have to either. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:54, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Christmas Presents Ash would have gotten Mark...something (I have no idea), Faith an advanced Herbology book and at least one classic muggle novel, Thomas some quidditch stuff (probably a new broom). Melinda would have given Mark a picture she drew of him and Thomas together, Faith a book from Flourish and Blots, Thomas a broom service kit, and Charity an apron that says "World's Best Healer. Hopefully we'll have time for Ash to give Charity her present. Just in case I don't get the chance, at least you know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :That was the plan...I'm just waiting for a good moment. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:04, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I archived my talk page so if that happens while I'm gone nothing important will get messed up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Bye! Thanks CK! I'm off. I'll see you when I get back! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:55, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :Before i go, I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:48, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks and I will! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:48, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Jumping up and down on the bandwagon I should like to associate myself with the foregoing expressions of felicitation. :D Alex Jiskran 08:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Rp? I'm not able to go on chat right now, as I'm at tech practice, but I'm on and off stage and frankly bored... any rp suggestions? Echostar 23:09, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Idea! Rp between Teresa and Hope? :D Echostar 18:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :I think my post got lost in your wiki activity again ;) Echostar 20:04, February 23, 2015 (UTC) You must be getting so tired of rping with me... ...but if you're not, do you have any ideas for a new rp? Echostar 15:17, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Renee/Teresa? :) You post, I'll follow? Echostar 15:21, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Optimism :P Speech *breath* semi-finals *breath* 15 minutes *breath* must *breath* make it to the next round *breath* The Benry rps are putting me in a good mood for it; it's all about how optimism should be a priority! But *breath* need to do well *breath* Echostar 19:47, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :I know... I'm just going through my normal before-speech freak-out. Once I'm at the podium I'll be fine. :P Words of wisdom from yours truly, in case you need some optimism today (and because I feel like it and need to make sure this is memorized :P) Optimism should be a priority because it exhibits honor and bravery- and if these traits are not demonstrated in our own lives, how can they be manifested in the world? :) Echostar 19:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Rp? Hope/Teresa and/or Benry? :) Echostar 20:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Benry Want to start another rp for them? Echostar 16:05, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Rogue RB Rabbitty accidentally granted me RB status whilst trying to PM me. She can't reverse it - so, could you? 16:01, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : Never mind. Lilly fixed it :) GM Sorry, I am swamped today; I really can't keep up with GMing today Echostar 22:40, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Lookd like you and Echo have been busy. I look forward to reverse stalking the rps. I wont be able to really rp until tuesday or wed, but the trip so far has been great. Any thing important i missed? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :yup. I've been sitting here for the past hour reading through you and echos rp history waiting for the ship to dock so we can get off. I think i read most of them. The mark/faith and renee/ashley ones were interesting, and i saw oscar and faith christmas rp, and most of the others. Hi Echo (sstalker). :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :(waves to Bond from her little stalker ledge) The musical today has been postponed due to snow... which means I'll have 2 performances tomorrow :P I'll be on and off today, I'm trying to get schoolwork done since I'm still behind, but owl me if you need me. Echostar 17:32, March 1, 2015 (UTC)